


[podfic] Gone Fishing

by applegeuse, fishpatrol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of de_nugis' fic "Gone Fishing."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Dean's fulfilling prophecies, messing with fairies, standing around in the rain, and driving Sam crazy. Same old same old.</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:13:28 || 8.6MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone Fishing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15936) by de_nugis. 



**Title:** [Gone Fishing](http://de-nugis.livejournal.com/24205.html)  
 **Author:** de_nugis  
 **Readers:** applegeuse and fishpatrol  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Summary:** Dean's fulfilling prophecies, messing with fairies, standing around in the rain, and driving Sam crazy. Same old same old.  
 **Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded as a present for de_nugis and was originally posted in November [here](http://hi-de-nugis.livejournal.com/2196.html) at hi_de_nugis. It hasn’t been crossposted anywhere else until now!

**File Length & Size:** 00:13:28 || 8.6MB  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Gone%20Fishing%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
 **ETA:** Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gone-fishing-0).

Also available on [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1665233.html), where you can access a streaming version of the podfic. :)


End file.
